Shelving has long been included in the patent art. In fact, a computer generated listing of shelf patents contained more numbers than could practically be examined. No shelving, however, could be located in combination with wall studs. Patent emphasis appears now to be concentrated on ventilated shelving. This is so even though the areas between studs in garages, basements, attics and the like have always constituted wasted space, used to store cans, odd shaped boxes, tools, and other miscellaneous items detracting from the area's appearance. The spaces between studs is even less pleasing when free standing shelves are placed in front of studs. The exposed areas between studs behind the shelves are unharmonious spaces into which items frequently fall, making the free standing shelves in front of them even less desirable.
Clearly there is an obvious need for shelves which effectively utilize the spaces between studs where they are exposed. The only stud shelves we are aware of in the patent art are window units such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,400,557. Plastic stud shelves are available commercially as revealed in some mailing pieces, but they are subject to improvement. They do not extend forwardly beyond the fronts of the studs. Since the shelves are only as deep as the depth of the studs themselves they are not as practical as they could be because they are not deep enough. More disturbing is the fact that both hands are needed to screw or nail up one end of the shelf. The installation becomes frustrating when the other shelf end attempts to hang downwardly or dangles freely. The installation of stud shelves is almost two person task. This is especially true if continuous shelving is desired. To form continuous shelving, tabs by which shelves are attached to the studs overlap. In other words the hole in one tab must be placed over a hole in an adjacent tab so that a single screw supports two shelf ends. The result is that the installer must in some way attempt to support both shelves while at the same time using both hands to insert a screw or nail in the two overlapping holes.
The invention herein overcomes both of the disadvantages discussed. The shelving provided extends beyond the front edges of the stud. The shelf depth, then, is not dependent upon stud depth. The depth of shelving is much greater than the depth of the studs, rendering the shelves herein much more functional. Even more important, means are provided for supporting one or more stud shelves during installation so that installing them no longer seems like it should be a two person job. In addition the shelves can be simply made, either out of plastic or metal.